A longitudinal study of the continuity of personality and personality disorders was conducted in a sample of 1,917 men and women initially tested as college students. 24 years later, the individuals completed a measure of adult personality. Correlations showed that personality disorder symptoms in adolescence predict adult levels of personality traits, supporting the hypotheses that basic personality traits are related to personality disorders and show long term stability. Longitudinal research on personality, stress and coping will continue.